1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector provided with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,653 discloses a connector that has a housing formed with cavities for receiving terminal fittings. A retainer mount hole is formed in an outer surface of the housing and communicates with the cavities. The connector also has a retainer with a main body. Side plates project from opposite lateral ends of the main body and locking sections project from positions on the main body between the side plates. The retainer can be mounted to the housing so that the main body enters the mount hole and so that the side plates hold the outer side surfaces of the housing from opposite sides. The retainer is mounted for movement between a partial locking position and a full locking position. The locking sections of the main body are retracted from cavities when the retainer is at the partial locking position to permit insertion and withdrawal of terminal fittings. However, the locking sections enter the cavities to engage the terminal fittings when the retainer is moved to the full locking position. A locking recess is formed in the inner surface of each side plate of the retainer for engaging corresponding partial and full locking projections on the outer side surfaces of the housing. Thus, the retainer can be held selectively at the partial locking position or the full locking position.
The side plates of the above-described retainer are exposed constantly to the outside since the housing is held between them. Thus, there is a possibility that external matter could strike against or catch the leading end of the side plate while the retainer is at the full locking position. Such contact could deform the side plate away from the side surface of the housing to disengage the locking recess from the full locking projection. Consequently the retainer could be displaced toward the partial locking position.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to reliably position a retainer at a proper mount position.